Abandoned Mines
'''"Abandoned Mines" '''is the third episode in the Dungeons and Dragons campaign Sword of the Godslayer. Synopsis When a pack of werewolves kidnap Cassana, the adventurers decide to join the other villagers to help save her. Plot The Cellar The morning after the attack, the adventurers all woke up recovering. Azula healed the fatally wounded Nicolas, while Minos is recuperating with a broken arm after being caught in the explosion. They found the dead body of the other werewolf killed who, after reverting back to its humanoid form, is revealed to be a dark-elf. Cassana's uncle talks to the adventurers and appeals to them to help save Cassana from her kidnappers. They all agree as long as he let them enter the inn's cellar. Just then, a half-orc bursts into the tavern, looking for Cassana. Rob recognized him as the one who stole his purse of gold. The young sorcerer confronts him and he agrees to return his gold. The half-orc introduces himself as Marley. The group brought Marley down to the cellar and asked him to pick open one of Cassana's drawers. He did so, and they found a box hidden inside. Marley opened the box as well, and they found documents and letters belonging to Cassana, one addressed to her from her mother, signed "C". On the bookshelf by the wall, Rob found a book written in elvish with the year inscribed on the spine. Lira begun to read it and discovered its a journal written by Tullius himself thirty years ago and narrated the story of how he arrived at the village. It told of how he saved a maiden from the a silver mine thirty years ago, and how he married that young maiden who then became Cassana's mother, Canae. The Silver Mines After gathering all the information they can get, the adventurers headed off for the silver mines after a piece of Cassana's clothing was found outside the mine's cave entrance. They are joined by two other villagers as well as Ashvell who is deeply worried about his half-elven friend. At the cave's mouth, they found an almost perfect statue of a rabbit. Inside, the cave reeks, and they found what appeared to be a skin of a snake as well large holes on the walls of the cavern. Soon after, one of the villagers stopped moving. As the adventurers checked, they discovered that the villager has been completely turned to stone. The two other villagers try to run away, but they too were petrified. The adventurers gathered close together over a wooden platform and avoided looking at the holes on the walls. The monster revealed itself to be a basilisk, and everyone fought it while looking away. After killing the basilisk, the wooden platform from where they are standing on inside the cave collapsed, and all but Lira managed to hold on. The others landed on shallow water deep under the cave unharmed. The Digging The adventurers found themselves inside a dark cavern. As they explored, they found empty chambers that led to a chasm, and a door that led to a hallway. Lira sneaked above the chasm and found a group of kobolds digging by the cavern walls. They are guarded by a drow and a duergar. Ashvell entered the metal door and found another empty stone-walled room at the end of the hall. The room has bedrolls and change of clothing and a wooden cabinet. Marley picked the drawers and found a key. The group decided to surprise-attack the unsuspecting kobolds. Lira and Rob stayed above the chasm for fire support, while the rest lined up behind another door that led to the bottom. Marley sneaked behind the duergar and gave Lira the signal to attack. However, just as he was about to stab the dwarf, it docked down and he missed. Lira, however, managed to fatally wound the drow. A fight ensued and Ashvell, Nicolas and Azula tried to hit the duergars but they all missed. Lira and Rob managed to kill the drow, but doing so alerted the busy kobolds. Three kobolds jumped up to Nicolas but they failed to harm him. Three other kobolds ran away from the chasm through another entryway at the opposite end. The adventurers managed to kill all kobolds, and Lira landed a killing blow to the evasive duergar. Nong-Poi chased the escaping kobolds, but they all returned and attacked her, knocking her down unconscious. Apparently, the kobolds released a giant spider to fend off the the adventurers, but Azula, Lira and Rob managed to kill it easily. Nicolas finished off the remaining kobolds and the cavern was cleared. Featured Characters Godslayer Expedition * Azula * Lira * Marley * Minos * Nong-Poi * Nicolas * Rob Next Episode This episode was followed by "The Ritual", as the adventurers continued their way through the underground cavern. Category:Episode Category:Sword of the Godslayer